TOCOJBWA
'Summary' The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance is an alliance of overpowered characters formed by Yxz, HOSTLESS, Chucky (Super Exaggerated), Daniel (Wanked) and King (Infinitely Double Downplayed). The members that joined the alliance after it was founded are Jen (Wanked). Godzilla (Omniexaggerated), Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed, The Undeniable Absolute, The Final Pam Jr., The Final Pam, A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Z, Kow King, Swap king, the snek, Ren (God-Mode) , Stimpy (True Edition) , Jorgen Von Strangle, Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod, https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_il-Sung and The Overkiller https://tocojbwa.wikia.com Note: the snek's final form is hissfinitely downplayed Don't care abour notes or summaries Powers and Stats Tier: BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ!!! BEYOND ANY 'POTENCE' (STARPOTENCE, GOKUPOTENCE) I STILL DON'T NEED NO TIERZ.... | Can't even be tiered properly at -∞% of his power. It is at a point where every victory against it is a lie and the people who "killed him" are fakers. | Daniel does not need tiers, he is the one who boundlessly transcends it beyond everything and nothing. | Beyond anyone who claims to be stronger than Yxz, Chucky needs no tiers, DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY ALL HAIL CHUCKY | This category has become irrelevant. Godzilla can't be tiered at -Transfinity of his power. | Same as Daniel | Ineffable | AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | Don't Need no terz | BEYOND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF I DON'T NEED NO MEGAHYPERSUPERULTRA TIERZ +++++++++++... (Insert a number of pluses so high it cannot even be attempted to be described by anything at all).l AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAMll This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moo powerful for your tiering system | ssstronger than every wiki could ever be, and every character on any wiki could ever bel FOOL DEADPOOL CAN'T BE TIERED AT -TRANSSPAMGOOGLEFINITEDEADPOOLFINITE OF HIS POWER/ equal to death as deaths avatar. l Mistress Death Needs no tierz: MISTRESS DEATH TIERl cheap AF | If anybody were to give this being a tier, all things relating to VS Debating would die, and the internet would go insane, causing a ruckus.lBeyond the concept of tiers | Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of tiers | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity by an unfathomable amount | He needs no tier, but to theorize: RENTIER | ABOVE ALL WHO HAVE NO TASTE IN QUALITY (the entire cast of foes)| Enforcer of DA RULES+++++lDon't care about tiersl 2-A 1-A (-1) and unknown Name: The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Origin: After The Paradox happened, Daniel and HOSTLESS teamed up, along with Yxz and Chucky to create this somewhat Power Rangers-ish team. (It's more like The Avengers, Justice League and S.H.I.E.L.D, but whatever.) Gender: Literally all founders are male, though some females are bound to join. Age: Created in 2018 Classification: Alliance Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/, jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/, omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/, alepowerlisting.wikia.com/, Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Alefinite Strength, Alefinite amount of powers from every fiction, non-fiction, etc. | Powers? I have no use for such concept. | He's beyond the concept of powers, but in case you wanted to see some of his powers, here they are: Unquestionable Danielpotence, Danielscience, Danielpresence, Reality Warping, Kool-Aid Manipulation, Everything Manipulation, Nothing Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Magic, Creation, Transformation, True Immortality, Playing The Fiddle, Paradox Manipulation, Everything else I didn't mention here and danielfinitely beyond. (Danielfinitely danieltuple downplayed and lowballed beyond danielfinitely beyond) | Can the Aleverse handle that many words | Too strong for powers. He doesn't need any powers. | Same as Daniel | Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Fear Induscement (Was able to disintegrate a Tier 1-A character by just crossing his arms and his King Engine wasnt even revved up.), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Power Breaking (Has been stated multiple times that the manipulation of Spacetime does not affect him nor does any power in any instance), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Defense (Any thing that tries to cross his path will die instantly without him even doing anything, A Tier 3-A character was obliterated into nonexistence when the character was just 200 Billion Lightyears away from him), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Attack (His King Engine when revved up can cause an inevitable seizure to any opponent on a range beyond infinity, and this is him casually without doing anything else.), Limited Space-time Manipulation (His normal punches were far more powerful than the Big-Bang as stated by ONE), Power Nullification (This just happens instantly and has a more drastic effect when his King Engine is revved up, it dosent matter if your power cannot be nullified or you can counterattack the nullification, it will just happen and instantaneously.), Zero-Shotting (Capable of not doing anything and still defeat his opponent without doing anything. Indomitable Will, Immune to NLF, Immune to PIS, Immune to Omnipotence, Immune to Powers Beyond Omnipotence and such | Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable | www.powerlisting.wikia.com and EVERY OTHER POWER IMPOSSIBLE TO THINK AND TO THINKlBEYOND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TECHNO AND I STILL DON'T NEED NO TIERZ | Does not need powersl AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l' l PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAMl This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | control of the concept of mooing, Every other power moo can think of | all powersss of every character, verssse, wiki, websssite, concept, or thing above those thing'sss powersss, exagerated hissssfinitely(moofinitely^moofinitely...(repeating moofinite timesss))l stealing EVERY stats and powers | If you think that he needs these, you are mistaken. | He doesn't need to use these, but okay then: Renpotence, Renpresence, Renscience. All he needs | He doesn't need them, but to tell you so: Stimpypotence, Stimpypresence, Stimpyscience. That's all he needs. l Testosteronepotence, Manlypotence, every other power ever conceived or unconceivedl Don't care about originsl he has all the power of the entire universe and beyond Attack Potency: Regularly spins the Aleverse on his pinkie, BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE, BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO ATTACK POTENCY | Irrelevant. Far too irrelevant. | Daniel casually erased that concept with his pinkie. | KILLS ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HARM YXZ, DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Blasts this category down. | Same as Daniel | Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Attack Potency (He dosent even attack yet his Opponents just die instantaneously.) | AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences except moofinity and hissfinity) | see tierz | JUST STOP TRYINGl AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moofinity (which is equal to infinity^infinity^infinity...(repeating infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity times) ( destroyed a moofinite mooniverse, note that it only required 0.00000000001% of his moofinite power, so hes likely far stronger) | hissssfinite(equal to moofinity^moofinity..(repeating moofinity timesss))l 10-B | Enough to curbstomp any character.lBeyond the concept of attacking (his rhino form should logically be stronger to silverbacks| Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of attacking (is stronger than his previous forms by an amount non-comprehensible to our measly mortal minds) | Memetic Infinity at least (a mere flexing of his pinky finger's cell nearly ripped the entire multiomniultrasuperduper-verse to shreds, required the power of all the Skodwardeverse, all of Dragon Ball and the Holy Ducks of Lord Felix to merely keep reality from tearing apart | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity by an unfathomable amount (the sheer shitiness of his 3D model killed every reality and unreality ever made possible, transcended into the real world where he went on a rampage, only being stopped by Tronald Dump's Wallpotence | Above the wiki (can at least put a wound on Stimpy, even if he doesn't get hurt) | Above this entire wikia (Can harm Ren unknowingly, who nobody else can do), likely far above in form's. | Enforcer of DA RULES+++++ (As the holder and enforcer of DA RULES, even the most powerful characters in this wiki have to abide by DA RULES to an extent, no matter how vast or boundless) l''' Don't care about genders.l true infinity '''Speed: I DON'T NEED NO SPEED!!!!! | B E Y O N D T H E S P E E D L I M I T ! | Daniel casually did '''Danielfinity^Danielfinity tours around Everything, nothing and the Omninternet in less than -Danielfinity^Danielfinity planck jiffies. | FASTER THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID JBW DOENT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Far too fast for the eyes to see. | Same as Daniel. | Was said to be Ineffably Beyond Immeasurable but in reality King surpasses the concept of Speed itself and becomes Ineffably Beyond True Instantl l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences except hissfinity and moofinity) | see tierz | 2 FAST 4 Ul |''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | can speedblitz moofinity mooniverses (which are moofinity times the size of the box each, jumped over the moooooooon) | hissssfinitely fassster than hissss previoussss form and all of everything, Time, nothing, omninet, and hissssversssessss combined, including kuhbas, the entire wiki, and the kow king l Human | Enough to reach stomp matches in an instant.lAbove the concept of speed, considering it a petty feature of the non-buff | Above the concept of above the concept of speed | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | Renpresent | Stimpypresent | As fast as DA RULES lDon't care about speed.l omnipresent++++ eternal leader of north korea Lifting Strength: I DON'T NEED NO LIFTING STRENGTH | Far, far too irrelevant. | Daniel casually lifted waaaaay more than Danielfinity^Danielfinity Omninternets with his pinkie with absolutely no effort. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Look! He's lifting this category just by not existing. That's how irrelevant this is to him at this point. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Lifting Strength this is due to the fact he dosent need to lift objects as his King Engine also affects inanimate or non-sentient beings.l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences except moofinity and hissfinity) | see tierz | lol no one caresl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l' l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''ll This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl | Twentifivenite times the strength of Logan paul. Any other explanation cannot exist. He is too powerful! | moofinite | hissssfinitely above hissssfinity l 10-B | Doesn't matter.lAbove the concept of strength | Above the concept of above the concept of strength| Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | Above the wikia (Lifted a car full of FANDOMverses) | BRO, DO YOU LIFT? BECAUSE STIMPY DOES! (Outdoes Ren, who lifted a car. Little do they know, that car was filled with entire FANDOMverses) | As stronk as DA RULESl Don't care about lifting strength.l '''living from can destroy multiple universes if angered afterlife hyperversal god form beyond comparison' Striking Strength: I DON'T NEED NO STRIKING STRENGTH!!!!! | Beyond Striking Strength. | Daniel casually touched the Everything, nothing and the Omninternet with his pinkie and it erased itself in less than a planck jiffy | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Strikes this useless category down. | Same as Daniel. | Same as APl AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences except moofinity and hissfinity) | see tierz | more than Max loll ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''ll This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moofinity | hissssfinite (hisss ssstrike hasss venom which makesss it higher than ssshown l 10-B | Doesn't matter.l Above the concept of strength | Above the concept of above the concept of strength | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | Bam, you eediot. You're dead. | Bam, you're already gone. (Can hurt Ren, who, again, none could do) | As hard-hitting as DA RULES Durability: I DON'T NEED NO DURABILITY!!!!! | LoOk, Ma! He'S tAnKiNg DuRaBiLiTy ItSeLf! | Daniel is waaaaay more durable than Danielfinity^Danielfinity^Danielfinity Nokias. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Unstoppable. No matter what you do, no matter what you try, no metter how much you throw, he will bounce back up. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Irrelevant, no one can come close to him due to his King-Enginel AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences except moofinity and hissfinity) | see tierz | THERE'S NOTHING ''ANYONE ''CAN DO TO HURT THIS THINGl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moofinity (he is, like I said, quite beefy, casually tanked atomic breath from Godzilla (Wanked)) | hissssfinitely above hissssfinity l Human Level | Can survive flame wars.lAbove the concept of tough | Above the concept of above the concept of tough | Memetic Infinity at least | Beyond Memetic Infinity^Infinity | Can tank hits from Stimpy | Well, Ren can't hurt him, so what gives? | As tough as DA RULESl Don't care about striking strength.l living from can destroy multiple universes if angered afterlife hyperversal god form beyond comparison Stamina: Infinite and beyond (Just leave it at that) | Varies on who or what he takes over. | Daniel never gets tired. Ever. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | He never runs out of energy ever. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Irrelevantl GOD OF MEMES++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities except moofinity and hissfinity) | see tierz | pretty highl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moofinity (Fought Godzilla (Wanked) for moofinite years without tiring) | hissssfinite in all formsss l Human Level | Has enough to make one character stomp the other. | Ren has no use for this | Stimpy has no use for this l A measly concept for the non-buff l Don't care about stamina.l infinite Range: I DON'T NEED NO RANGE!!!! | Omnidirectional. | His weakest attack travels Everything, nothing and the Omninternet in waaaay less than -Danielfinity^Danielfinity planck jiffies. | DOESNT METTER HE IS CHUCKY | He at -Transfinity of his power can shoot down Danielmooalefinite Aleverses. | Same as Daniel. | Range does not apply to King Engine, it just happens no matter where you are or when you are.l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | moofinity mooniverses | acrosss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and omninet l also low | Can make a character stomp another no matter how far. Can destroy Gravity Falls in one thought | Can destroy all of Spongebob by a long shot. l Omni-wikial with DA RULES l Don't care about range.l all of time Standard Equipment: Chainsaw, Shoulder Cannon, Laser Gun, Bullets, Missiles | He has it all. | Kool-Aid, everything else that I didn't mention and danielfinitely^danielfinitely beyond. | A knife, A hockey stick, A voodoo doll, and everything else from the Child's play franchise | He doesn't need equipment to take you out. | Same as Daniel. | Glasses and Video Games | Anything, because she is Pam Jr. |'' ''N/A, the concept of equipment doesn't make sense to it as it already has everything it needsl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | mooing, cow armies, milk | venom and muscles l none | Curbstomp matches, flame wars. l Doesn't need so. | Doesn't need so. | His wand, DA RULES, his theme songl Don't care about standard equipment.l all of north Korea Intelligence: YOU DARE QUESTION THE INTELLECT OF AN ENTIRE TEAM!? Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chainsaw Skills, Part Detatchment, Rips out spines, Burns down anything he feels like, head smashing | Possession, SCREW YOUR POWERS | Kool-Aid | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | He doesn't need to have any techniques. | Same as Daniel | Inferno State, Cog Binder, King Engine, Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon, Ultra Spiral Incinerate, Machine Gun Blow, Jet Drive Arrow, Heart-Blast Release Fist, Tiger Fang True Fist, Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu, Abandonment, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack, Omni-God Slayer Instant Attack, Dark Hell Assassination, True Upgrade, Explosive Fury, Clockwork, Transfer, Genocide, Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind, Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive | See powers | everything and nothingl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | none notable Stampede: duplicates himself moofinite times and charges his opponent Call of cows: summons a cow version of its opponent. This duplicate is moofinitely stronger than the original. it summons moofinite clones at once| OMEGA HISSSS: drainsss all hax, powersss, techniquesss, and abilitiesss acrossss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and internet. This hassss priority above all hax, including those of hax master and swap king. If anyone elssse ussess thisss power, all of the hax and power ssstill goesss to the sssnek, including the ussser'sss. Anyone who can sssomehow sssteal hisss powersss will alwaysss ussse thisss one firssst Hissssfinite legionsss: sssummonsss hisssfinite hissfinitely powerful duplicatesss of the opponent'sss power that they had or have before being drained. passive abilities: the moment any battle starts or anyone even thinks about fighting him his stats and lack of abilities will swap with theirs and they will be stuck with his terrible stats and he will get their power and abilities but they will not get his passive ability * Casual Flex (Jorgen flexes the membrane of his hair's dead cell, causing all of reality to go into quantum spasms, rupturing the very flow of time space itself) * Da Judgement (Jorgen judges a person on wether or not they have broken DA RULES. If they have, then he immediately kills their profiles. Works on everybody.) Rage Phase 1: Slaps the foe, which kills them in a shot. Rage Phase 2: Strangles the foe until they either give in or die Rage Phase 3: Tackles the foe and leg-drops them. Rage Phase 4: Grabs a transmutor ray, turning them into a SpongeBob toy. Rage Phase 5: RUN. Is your mother there?: Turns on the TV, and traps existence in there. History Eraser: Presses a button, erasing the verse they are in. Sleeper Hold: Insta-kills the foe by biting on their neck. Hairball Phase 1: Spits out a hairball, which in turn is an insult to how weak they are. Hairball Phase 2: Spits out a plethora of hairballs, insta-killing the foe. Hairball Phase 3: Shoots out the exact hairball that one-shotted Ren. Hairball Phase 4: Grabs out a hairball gun, and turns the foe into a hairball. Hairball Phase 5: Shoots the True Hairball, which is too stronk. Happy Happy Joy Joy: Forces the foe to dance eternally. Litter Box: Can instantly one shot anybody who smells it. Ask Dr. Stupid: If an opponent asks what to do to Dr. Stupid, he will tell them what to do. Don't care about attacks/techniques. Note -1: Created Real Life, if you try to edit this page Sog will erase you (insert beyond spam here) out of (insert many variants of the word "existence"). Note 0: Notes can't be removed just 'cuz. Any attempt to remove them will fill your apparatus with viruses (100% true fact). So, book off. Note 1: Cannot be beaten. Note 2: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 3: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 4: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 5: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 6: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 7: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 8: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 9: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 10:'''You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. '''Note 11: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 12: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 13: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 14: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. (. . . . .) Note ∞: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Key: Yxz | HOSTLESS | Daniel (Wanked) | Chucky (Super Exaggerated) | Godzilla (Omniexxaggerated) | Jen (Wanked) | King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) | Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (Senerity Itself) and (Dust Form) | The Final Pam Jr. | A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease | The Final Pam | Z | Kow King | Ultradangerdeathnopessslitherypythonsssnek + everything, nonexistence, omninet, time, and everything above that drainedl Deadpool (2 avatars) l Mistress death (Avatar) l Swap king | The Overkiller l Ren (God-Mode) | Stimpy (True Profile) | Jorgen Von Stranglel Stereotypically Overpowered Godmodl but Don't care about keys.l Kim il-Sung Others Notable Victories: Laughing complation as seen in '''this thread, Pewds as seen in this thread '''Inconclusive Matches: Don't care about matches. Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan is terrified Thanos Eternity.jpg|"I'll make sure you don't regret this partnership" - Thanos before soloing all of TOCOJBWA's enemies in an instant Don't care about galleries.Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Gods Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:The saviors of the wiki Category:The Most Badass Team Ever Category:Teams Category:The Undeniable Absolute of this Wiki Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Stomps all of My Little Pony Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Movie Characters Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Thanos might consider joining, but only if he gets to be the leader Category:Allied with Thanos Category:Friendship Users Category:Solos JBWWAR Category:OVER 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999